(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gateway, and more particularly to the gateway which can communicate with a telecommunication network through a mobile communication apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the connection of a conventional gateway 2 in a network. The gateway 2 is used for communication between an internet 10 and a local area network (LAN) 12. The LAN 12 can be a wireless LAN or an Ethernet LAN.
In general, the range of the LAN 12 is limited to a specific local area, and the gateway 2 is usually located near the LAN 12. Furthermore, several LANs are cabled together to transmit data signals to the internet 10. That is, not each of the gateway 2, which is located near the specific local area, can connect to the internet 10.
For the connection between the gateway 2 and the internet 10, a telecommunication module 4 is built in the gateway 2 to communicate the gateway 2 with a base station 6. Through a digital subscriber line access multiplexer (DSLAM) provided by a telecommunication office 8, the base station 6 can communicate with the internet 10. That is, by establishing the communication pathway (gateway 2< - - - > base station 6< - - - > DSLAM < - - - > internet 10), the gateway 2 is able to bridge the LAN 12 and the internet 10.
In general, various communication protocols are already available in the marketplace for the base station 6; including GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication), PHS (Personal Handy-Phone System), GPRS (General Packer Radio Service), WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) and CDMA2000. Usually, the telecommunication module 4 for PHS only enables the gateway 2 to communicate between the LAN 12 and the internet 10 through the communication protocol for PHS. That is, if a base station 6 of PHS does not exist, the gateway 2 is not able to communicate between the LAN 12 and the internet 10 through the communication protocol for PHS.
On the other hand, if the gateway 2 is desired to be capable of communicating between the LAN 12 and the internet 10 through any communication protocol for GSM, PHS, GPRS, WCDMA or CDMA2000, all telecommunication modules for GSM, PHS, GPRS, WCDMA and CDMA2000 are needed to be included in the gateway 2. Definitely, in order to meet such a versatile application, both the size and the cost of the gateway 2 are clear the trade-off.